


in search of new dreams podfic

by cyranothe2nd, somnolentblue



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: 5 Things, Community: pt-lightning, F/M, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 2, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sarah didn't meet Jareth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in search of new dreams podfic

**Author's Note:**

> A [pod together lightning](http://pt-lightning.dreamwidth.org) project. Podfic by [cyranothe2nd](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd) and text by [somnolentblue](http://somnolentblue.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> Author's notes: I'd like to thank cyranothe2nd for being a great partner and a pleasure to work with. Additionally, a hat tip to Bex for the idea of Jareth the Library King.
> 
> Podficcer's notes: Music used in podfic is 'The Point Sometimes' by _Gregory & the Hawk_

**-1-**

When Sarah is 10 years old, she reads the Hobbit (for the first time) and wishes for an adventure (not for the first time). That night she dreams of running from goblins and getting lost in a cave, of a strange man blocking her escape and challenges her to a contest of riddles. 

“Fine. I’ll go first. What’s in my pockets?” she asks boldly, not flinching when he snarls at her impudence.

He answers incorrectly and moves sullenly out of her way.

**-2-**

When Sarah is 18 years old, she moves to college, has her heart broken (for the first time), gets properly sloshed on chocolate martinis with her girl friends (not for the last time), and wishes that a minotaur would eat her ex (she's been reading about Ariadne, who sounds awesome and deserves so much more than Theseus). 

On her way back from the bar, she discovers that the campus has been turned into a labyrinth. She curses, but she trudges back to her room and grabs her ugly yarn stash (like hell is she wasting the good stuff on him), before making her way back through the labyrinth. When a wannabe-Zeus in over-compensating pants threatens her with an Olympian-style abduction as she leads the jackass out, she maces him and keeps walking.

**-3-**

When Sarah is 25 years old and alternating between her thesis work and procrastination, she wishes that the one gorram book she needed was somewhere accessible — a goblin kingdom, a cave in Atlantis, the third circle of hell — instead of buried in a private collection. Later that day she receives an invitation from Dr. Jareth King, an eccentric private collector who, at the least, was on her side of the Atlantic: she is welcome to consult his copy if she can find it before he departs for Antarctica in thirteen hours. 

She rolls her eyes at his dramatics and marches into his library. It's at least three stories high, built-in bookcases lining the room and one rickety ladder to go around. Plain and unadorned bindings provide no clue to the books' contents; she could search until Doomsday, but a methodical approach won't suffice. Crap.

She hears a clatter and then someone cursing. She follows the noise to the small office at the back. "H. Oggle, librarian," a small sign above the door reads. Sarah smiles. Perfect. 

Two hours and untold card catalogue searches later, she finds it wedged between the complete works of Ovid and The Faerie Queen. She brusquely declines Dr. King's offer to stay and sample his library further — she has a thesis to write.

**-4-**

When Sarah is 42 years old she ignores her full inbox, eats some ice cream, and desperately wishes for a vacation. There is a knock on her door, and she finds a rather improbable spaceship hovering above her overgrown lawn. Captain Jareth offers her passage to the most exciting locales in the galaxy in exchange for an unspecified term as his personal servant. 

Sarah laughs in his face and challenges him to a duel in lieu of her service. He chooses Trivial Pursuit as their field of combat; she wins when she correctly identifies the meaning of life. He welcomes her aboard anyway.

Three weeks, two instances of time travel, and one pan-galactic gargleblaster later, she says, “It’s time for me to go back.” 

He silently plots her a course back home.

**-5-**

When Sarah is 50 years old, she notices an owl perched outside of her granddaughter's window. She continues reading aloud, finishing the chapter (she couldn't leave Bilbo alone in Mirkwood, after all) before tucking her granddaughter in and kissing her goodnight. 

She keeps vigil until tiny snores fill the room. Then she sets her battered old copy of The Hobbit on the nightstand and carefully picks her way through scattered toys and stuffed animals to the window. She nods at the bird once, and then she closes the blinds.

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic download link [here](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/In%20Search%20of%20New%20Dreams.mp3)  
> Format: mp3  
> Length: 7:35  
> Size: 6.94MB


End file.
